


Monster

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [167]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Some people would call Wanda a monster...





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask game on tumblr, which you can see [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/175725860180/headcanon-please).

Some people would call Wanda a monster. She wouldn’t think of herself as one. She doesn’t think she’s human any more - not entirely, not since they piped the power of an Infinity Stone into her veins and she became something  _else_  - but she doesn’t think she’s a monster. 

This doesn’t stop strangers though. People who don’t know her, who’ve never met her, who’ve only heard stories or seen pictures and think that that alone gives them right to judge. People who think they know her without thinking of her or about her, or knowing anything at all. People who think that she is nothing but a stupid and hateful creature for who she has hurt in the past, without ever wondering or giving depth to the  _why._  People who blithely ignore the  _why_  or make the  _why_  to be so much a caricature as to make her a Disney villain. 

A monster.

She knows monsters. Monsters are Strucker and List, lying about who and what they are to lure in people desperate for some fragment of hope. Monsters are Ultron, who meant to destroy all the world and everyone in it, monsters are the people who took Oma and Opa for the simple reason of their faith. Monsters are whoever is moving beyond the scenes they see to spin the Infinity Stones into their grasp and their’s alone.

She doesn’t think she’s a monster. She’s not human, not completely, not anymore, but she doesn’t think she’s a monster. She thinks sometimes, of what Vision had told them all.  _“Maybe I am a monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one.”_

Maybe that’s true. Maybe if she was a monster, she wouldn’t know it.

But, she thinks, if she was a monster she would not ever have turned on monsters. That, if she was a monster, she would not have the friends she does - Steve, who fights monsters and bullies because he could not stand by and let them hurt others. Natasha who turned on her monstrous making to become her own person. Sam and Bucky and Clint who’ve each seen monsters and each gone “Hell no.”

Vision, who did not know if he was a monster or not, but did not want to hurt one, even knowing he had no choice, and who did, because there was no option but.

People who have faced monsters and fought them, but who do not shy away from her. Who have fought  _for_ her.

Even if she does not trust her own opinion always, since Strucker and List, since Ultron, since Pietro’s death, she hopes she can trust in that of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
